


Secret Admirer With Tail

by Amylissa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wu Yi Fan | Kris, F/M, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, chenisgirl, layisgirl, luhanthewhippedboyfriend, sehunisgirl, stalkerkris, twinstaohun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amylissa/pseuds/Amylissa
Summary: Suho Kim is one of the most popular students in the university. He has many admirers, but there's only one student who managed to catch his eyes. A tall, shy and awkward cat hybrid who has been stalking him for almost two month. The cat hybrid wasn’t as subtle as he thought he was.





	Secret Admirer With Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my Aff

A tall figure had been creepily lurking, or rather quietly hiding, behind the door for a very long time. His black ears laid flat on top of his blonde hair while his tail swings back and forth as he watched the two petite men having conversation with each other.

You must be wondering, what in the world he’s been doing? Why is he hiding behind and why doesn’t he join them instead? That’s because he is standing in front of the drama club right now and the two petite men are part of the club were he isn’t really a member. The real reason why he was there, even though he wasn’t part of the club, was because one of those petite men chatting at the moment is his dream man. 

He started having a crush towards  _ him  _ after  _ he _ saved him from the bullies two months ago. He’s always been painfully shy and socially-awkward submissive cat hybrid which made him a perfect target for bullies and if it wasn’t because of  _ him _ being at the right place and at the right time, he would have been injured badly.

It was also part of the reason why he still didn’t dare to approach him even just to say thank you for helping him. He, weirdly enough, somehow felt content just to watch his dream guy from afar. He had been watching (he actually was stalking) him for almost two months, thus, he kind of memorized his schedules like the back of his hand. 

He knows that he would come to practice early morning every monday, wednesday and friday for his upcoming school play. He wasn’t exactly a morning person and he disliked his morning class, but he was willing to wake up early just so that he could watch him practice.

However, he had to take a week break from college because of his heat and during that time, he was miserable. (It wasn’t because of his heat, but it was because he wasn’t able to see him for a whole week.)

Thus, when monday came again and his heat finally break off, he quickly run out from the house without eating his breakfast first. He even ignored his mother yelling at him which was a first of him since he was actually a very obedient son after all.

It just never occurred to him that the first thing he would see was that he had changed his hairstyle. From the straight black hair to a brown permed hair. He must say not everyone can manage to pull off the permed hairstyle, yet, he magically manage to do it and it suited him quite well.

And now, it feels quite refreshing basking on the ethereal permed man’s figure if not for the fact he suddenly locked eyes with the gigantic eyes (or doe eyes, but it will never be adorable having stared with that much intensity) of his dream man’s friend. He gulped down his saliva when the said friend stared at him to oblivion. Before he’s lasered and burned alive, poor Yifan decided it was better for him to leave now. He wasn’t ready to die yet. The looks that his friend was giving him never failed to chilled him. If looks could kill, he surely would be dead by now although he doesn’t understand why his friend looked like he wanted to kill him when he did absolutely no wrong. (Yes, he stalked him, but he meant no harm. He just wanted to watch him. Afar.). 

He stared at the room for one last time before he finally walk out with a hunched back of sadness.

 

* * *

“Suho hyung, he’s watching you again”

“So? Just let him watch me, Soo.”

“Well, he already left after I caught him in the act.”

A small sigh then escaped from Suho’s lips, “Did you scare him off with your stare again?”

“Well...kind of. But wait,” Do Kyungsoo, the small man with round eyes that could kill, squints into thin lines to show how confused he was, “before you scold me because of that, I need to know why you still let him continue stalking you instead of stopping him like you did with your other fans.”

Suho’s lips curled into smirk, “I’m a cat person after all.”

“Huh? What do you mean by that?”

Kyungsoo’s unable to get his answer because Suho already turned around and headed towards the door. His eyebrows furrowed much more in confusion as he heard Suho. Humming. (It was a known habit for the man to hum everytime he’s happy or when something good had happened to him.) (And that made Kyungsoo wonder who or what suddenly made him happy and what he meant just now.)

 

* * *

 

 

“Wu Seyeon, how much longer do you need to take to get ready? You’re going to be late for class!”

Seyeon fumed, mumbling under her breath--something about being too old for this shit?--as she continued to comb her long blond hair.

“Yes, ma! I’ll come out in a while.”

Seyeon put down the pink, sequined comb and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She nods her head once she was satisfied with her appearance with her tail swishing back and forth. She then grabbed her bag and walked out from her room. 

As she climbs down the stairs, the figure of her mother --in all glory standing with hands on both hips, dramatically shaking her head-- watching her every step. It was the fuel that made Seyeon head and rush towards the door before she can hear the end of her mother’s lecturing about her choice of clothes since she was wearing the blue blouse that shows off her shoulder and a pair of short jeans. 

She knows that her mother doesn’t like it when she’s wearing ‘too sexy’ to college since her mother thinks it wasn’t appropriate.  However, she purposely dressed up a bit more today because she was going to have date with her boyfriend after a week since her boyfriend was too busy with his soccer practice lately. Thus, she isn’t going to let her mother ruin her day today.

“Seyeon, wait up!”

Seyeon let out a small sigh before turning her body to face her mother. Looks like she wasn’t able to escape and got no choice but to listen to her mother nagging again.

“Yes, ma?”

“Please pass this to your older brother.” Her mother said as she hand the lunch box to her. “He forgot this as he’s in the rush this morning. Do you know why is that? He even didn’t eat his breakfast and I’m worried about him.”

“He had club an early meeting this morning.” Seyeon lied. She knows the real reason why her older brother was so rushed this morning and her brother better thank her for lying to their mother.

“Is that so? He should’ve had told me though.”

“I think it kinda slipped off his mind. You know how he is.” Seyeon replied as she took the lunch box from her mother. 

“You’re right. Get going now. I don’t want you to be late for your class.”

“Bye, ma.”

Seyeon then walked towards the car that was waiting by the front gate. She stopped her steps abruptly when she finally remembered something. 

_ Wait a minute....if Yifan-ge already left this morning, then who is the person driving the car? Baba is outstation for work and the only person is left...oh god...please don’t tell me that he’s the one going to drive! _

 

* * *

 

 

Seyeon huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest. She had guessed it right. Her twin brother, Tao, is the one who’s going to drive them to college. If she knew that Yifan wasn’t able to drive her to college, she would have asked her boyfriend to come pick her instead of going with her twin who’s quite a lil bit reckless driver and she didn’t want to die in such a very young age.

“Why are you taking so long to get ready? I’m having class with that grumpy, strict old man. If I get scolded for being late today, it will be solely your fault.”

“You don’t have the right to talk when you’re also the same. Need I to refresh your memory who was taking three hour to get ready and making all of us late?”

Tao scoffed at that. He didn’t meant to take that long. He just wasn’t able to find his fur coat and he need to look good that day. 

“Whatever.” He then put on his sunglasses before revving the engine and drive off from their house compound.

 

* * *

 

 

Seyeon blinked, noticing that the students in front of her had just sped up, running towards the school cafeteria with a startling fervor. If she guessed it right, they’ll probably be going to see Suho Kim and his friends consists of Do Kyungsoo, his beagle hybrid boyfriend, Park Chanyeol, Chanyeol's cousin, Byun Baekhyun, Baekhyun’s human girlfriend, Kim Jungda and lastly, Jungda’s older brother, Kim Minseok. 

The six of them can be said the most popular students of their college. Suho and Kyungsoo are part of the drama club and their acting can be said to par with the current actors. Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jungda are part of the music club while Minseok is the vice captain of the soccer team, leading the soccer team along with her boyfriend, Luhan who is the captain of soccer team.

She then followed the crowd of fangirls (and fanboys) to the cafeteria. Don’t misunderstand. She doesn’t follow them to see the mighty six of them. She wasn’t even a fan of them. She’s only following them because of  her older brother whom she’s been looking around the college.

Thanks to her tall figure, she was able to spot the popular group among the crowd. They were sitting on the table that was located far back of the cafeteria. She’s guessing that Yifan must be hiding pathetically behind the bushes or tree just to watch his so-called idol who’s laughing at something that his friend said. 

And she was right when she spot the tall figure hiding behind the tree nearby the cafeteria. She then marched towards her brother. She needs to put an end to this. She couldn’t just stand it anymore, watching his brother googling pathetically.

Yifan shivered and his eyes widened when he saw his sister approaching him. He wanted to run, but he wasn’t able to do so when Seyeon managed to grab his arm. He let out a small whimper when his sister starts to drag him from there. He still hasn’t watched enough of Suho, why Seyeon’s dragging him away? He wanted to voice it out, but he was stopped when Seyeon glared at him. He ducked his head and his ears lay flat on his head as he let himself being dragged by his sister.

 

* * *

 

 

Suho was having conversation with his friends at the cafeteria after they had finished their lunch when a petite girl approached them.

“This is for you, Suho-ssi.” A girl hand a pink envelope to Suho. 

Suho sends daggers to the beagle hybrids who were snickering at him. He then turned to face the girl and give a tight smile as he took the envelope nicely. The girl quickly muttered her thanks before running out. Suho let out a small sigh. There is no doubt that inside the letter is another confession letter even without reading it. He does feel bad for this girl because he is going to reject her later on. 

He then looked around, searching for his cute stalker, and smiling when he spotted the hybrid’s tall frame hiding behind the tree nearby the cafeteria. Just as quickly as it had appeared, though, his smile disappeared, a scowl rising to curl his lips as a blonde-haired cat girl hybrid dragged the male hybrid away from the scene.

_ Who is that girl anyway?  _ He thought as he clenched his fist in bubbling with anger.


End file.
